In imaging apparatuses such as a digital camera, a digital video and the like, solid-state imaging devices such as a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) image sensor, a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor and the like are installed. However, spectral characteristics of the solid-state imaging devices have high sensitivities with respect to an infrared ray as compared to human visibility characteristics. Hence, spectral correction is performed by installing a near-infrared cut filter in the imaging apparatuses.
The near-infrared cut filter is, for example, a near-infrared absorption type color glass filter such as fluorophosphoric acid-based glass containing Cu2+ ions as a coloring component. However, the light in a near-infrared region and an ultraviolet region cannot be sufficiently cut only by the color glass filter. Therefore, use of an optical multilayer film in combination is proposed for sufficiently cutting the near-infrared ray.